jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SmoczyWolfiacz/Brat Płomieni
Hejo, znowu ja. Jetem miszczem głupich tytułów (brak pomysłu). Ten opek miał powstać po zakończeniu pierwszego, ale Szczerbek14 mnie przekonał. A pomysł poawił się podczas oglądania pewnego video. No więc przechodzimy do infosków. INFO: '- Czasy wikingów.' '- Prolog 15 lat przed JWS.' '- Czkawka i Szczerbek mają pewne umiejętności, ale więcej w treści.' '- Kursywa to smoczy język!' PROLOG Młoda, zielonooka kobieta spaceruje po wiosce razem z przyjaciółką. Jest w ciąży, co widać. Nagle skula się. Avera Hofferson, najlepsza przyjaciółka Valki Haddock, patrzy na ciężarną ze strachem w oczach. - Zaczyna się... - mówi przez zaciśnięte zęby Valka. - Ale to dopiero 8 miesiąc! Za wcześnie... - Idź po Gothi! Avera odprowadza Valkę do jej domu, po drodze zaczepiając jakiegoś wikinga. - Idź po Gothi! Valka rodzi! Ktoś inny biegnie do Twierdzy. Po chwili z budynku wybiega wielki, rudobrody wiking. Stoick Haddock, wódz plemienia Wandali zamieszkującego wyspę Berk. Oraz mąż Valki. Podbiega do kobiety i zanosi do ich chaty. W środku już czeka Gothi, miejscowa szamanka, razem z Pyskaczem, kowalem i najlepszym przyjacielem wodza. Stoick kładzie Valkę na łóżku, a szamanka wyprasza wodza i kowala z domu. Przy porodzie nie może znajdować się mężczyzna. Za to woła Phelgmę, zielarkę, która jako jedyna kobieta w wiosce umie przeczytać pismo Gothi (wymyślone na potrzebę opka). Z domu słychać krzyki. Zdenerwowany wódz chodzi przed domem w kółko. Kowal próbuje uspokoić przyjaciela. - Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. - Pyskacz, a jak nie? - Nie wolno tak myśleć... Po jakiejś godzinie zielarka wychodzi przed dom, wzywając wodza. Mężczyzna wchodzi do chaty. Na łóżku leży Valka z małym, śpiącym chłopcem na rękach. - I jak ci się podoba, Stoick? - Jest trochę słabowity... Jak go nazwiemy? - Może niech ludzie zadecycują... *** W tej samej chwili na Wyspie Nocy małe, ciemne jajo wybucha. Do jaskini wbiega zaniepokojona hałasem niebieskooka smoczyca. Widząc popękane jajo, w nim małego smoczka, uśmiecha się. Mała Nocna Furia, gdyż to jest gatunek smoka, próbuje wyjść z resztek jaja, upadając na nosek. Szybko podnosi się. Podnosi wzrok zielonych oczu na wielką smoczycę. Ta schyla się i liże małego po pysku. Mały kicha. - Mama? - pyta maluch. - Tak, jestem twoją mamą. - odpowiada ciągle uśmiechnięta smoczyca. - Gdzie tata? Zmieszana wyprowadza małego na dwór i patrząc na niebo, mówi. - Gdzieś tam... - Nie żyje? - zadaje przerażony pytanie mały. - Niestety... Matce małego smoka spływa po pysku łza. Smoczek, widząc smutek matki, wtula się w jej łapę. Smoczyca uśmiecha się przez łzy i podnosi łapę trochę wyżej. - Ale mam jeszcze ciebie... ROZDZIAŁ 1. JAK? Mały chłopiec cały czas się nie obudził. Gothi mówi, że może tej nocy nie przeżyć. Ma przerywany oddech. W środku nocy przez okno wlatuje niebieski dymek. Po dotknięciu ziemi zamienia się w przeźroczystawego, niebieskiego smoka. W Nocną Furię. Dusza smoka patrzy, jak chłopiec śpi. Gdy mały ma wypuścić ostatni oddech, dusza ryczy, zamienia się w dym i wlatuje przez lekko rozwarte usta chłopczyka. Maluch otwiera oczy, identyczne jak mała Nocna Furia. Uśmiecha się i zaczyna gaworzyć. Jego zaciśnięta piąstka nagle staje w płomieniach. Zaintrygowany patrzy na płomyk, nie czując bólu i gorąca. Nagle na schody wbiega Valka, zainteresowana rykiem. Płomyk gaśnie, zanim matka chłopca zdążyła go zauważyć. Mały patrzy na matkę, a ta na niego. Po chwili woła. - Stoick! Mały się obudził! *** Mała Nocna Furia śpi w jaskini. Nagle jej oddech staje się przerywany. Leżąca obok matka malucha wpatruje się w niego przerażona. Wybiega z jaskini, wchodząc do lasu. Przez wylot jaskini wlatuje do środka niebieski dym, zamieniając sie w mężczyznę. Patrzy na smoka, który zaraz ma wydać ostatnie tchnienie, i w tym momencie dusza otwiera usta, jagby chciała cos powiedzieć, ale jednak je zamyka, kręcąc głową i zamienia się w dym, wlatując do małego przez nozdrza i rozwarty pysk. Otwiera oczy, a smoczyca wbiegająca do jaskini, patrząc na małego, uśmiecha się po raz kolejny. Maluch podchodzi do matki. - Co się stało? - Nic, mały. Nic... I jak mi wyszło? Ja się jeszcze pytam... Pewnie dziwnie. Teraz ba 100% coś spapram ROZDZIAŁ 2. NIEZNAJOMY... ''-= 7 lat później =-'' Siedmioletni Czkawka chodzi po lesie. Mały, słabowity chłopak nie jest w wiosce lubiany. I jeszcze jego imię, Czkawka. Wszyscy go w wiosce wyśmiewają. Oprócz Astrid, blondwłosej, niebieskookiej dziewczynki w wieku Czkawki. Chłopiec chodził po lesie. Miał pewne umiejętności. Rozumiał smoki i potrafił mówić w ich języku, oraz władał ogniem. Poszedł na pewną polankę, gdzie miał czekać jego przyjaciel, czteroletni Koszmar Ponocnik, którego nazwał Hakokieł. Smok był jeszcze pisklakiem, więc mógł sie łatwo chować. Czkawka szukał wzrokiem smoka. Znalazł, siedział przed krzakiem. Chlopiec podszedł do niego. - Cześć, Hakokieł! -'' Cześć.'' '' - Co dzisiaj robimy?'' '' - Najpierw pozbywamy się tego wikinga, co tam siedzi.'' '' - Aha... Czekaj! Że co?'' Chłopiec zbliżył się do krzaków, w których, według Hakokła, siedział wiking. Rozchylił je i ujrzał swojego największego przeladowcę, Sączysmarka, którego w wiosce nazywano Smark. - Co ty tu robisz, Smarku? - A ty niby co robisz z tym smokiem? - Jakim smokiem? - O tamty... Zaraz, gdzie on jest? Hakokieł pomyślał za Czkawkę i schował się na drzewie. - Chyba za dużo baraniny... - Powiedziała największa ciamajda na Berk! - A co to ma wspólnego? Sączysmark się zamyślił, a Czkawka pobiegł w stronę drzewa, na którym siedział smok i na nie wszedł. - Nie boisz się, że mnie znajdzie? '' - Nie, on słabo myśli. Zajmie mu godzinę, może dwie, zanim zgadnie, że nic.'' '' - Aha...'' Młody, głupi wiking zauważył, że jest sam, więc zawrócił do wioski. - Ale i tak powiem wodzu, że Czkawka bratał się ze smokiem. - mruknął pod nosem. - Nie powiesz, Smark! - wrzasnął Czkawka z drzewa. Sączysmark sie odwrócił. Z drzewa zeskoczył Hakokieł. Podpalił się i warknął. Wiking krzyknął i pobiegł w stronę wioski. Czkawka spojrzał na Ponocnika. - Wiesz, może lepiej wracaj do domu... '' - Ok, Czkawka.'' Smok odleciał. Czkawka został sam na polanie. Nagle usłyszał ryk, dobiegający się z Kruczego Urwiska. Chłopak szybko tam pobiegł, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Gdy już tam się znalazł, zobaczył smoka, czarnego jak noc. - Nocna Furia... - pomyślał. Zaczął obserwować smoka. Gad wyglądał na 7 lat, według Czkawki, a znał się na smokach. Smok leżał, spętany sznurem, nie mogcy się ruszyć. Chłopak zeszedł do Furii, która, gdy tylko go zauważyła, zaczeła warczeć. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię... Smok jeszcze głośniej warczał. - Tylko cię uwolnię i już mnie nie ma. - Ta, jasne! - krzyknął smok. Zdezorientowany chłopak spojrzał zdziwiony na smoka. - Umiesz mówić w moim języku? - Tak! I co z tego? - Dużo, bo ja umiem w twoim. - Nie uwierzę dopóki nie usłyszę. - To prosze bardzo. - odparł chłopak po smoczemu. Smok, tak samo zdziwiony jak Czkawka, popatrzył na niego. - Dobra, możesz się zbliżyć. Chłopak podszedł do niego z wyjętym sztyletem. Przerażony smok ryknął. - Do czego ci ten sztylet? '' - Żeby rozciąć liny.'' '' - A, to ok.'' Czkawka rozciął liny. Furia, gdy tylko poczuł się wolny, przygwoździł Czkawkę do skały. - Gadaj! Kto cię nauczył naszego języka! '' - Nikt, mam tak, odkąd pamiętam.'' '' - Dziwne, ja mam tak samo...'' Puścił chłopaka. Obydwoje patrzyli się na siebie, zaciekawieni. Po jakichś 5 minutach Czkawka spytał się. - Wiem, że smoki nie nadają swoim młodym imion, ale może ty jakieś masz? '' - Niee.'' '' - A mogę ci je nadać?'' '' - Jasne!'' Smok uśmiechnął się szczerbato. - Ty nie masz zębów? Oburzony smok wysunął swoje zęby. -'' Jak nie jak tak!'' '' - Dobra, mam imię.'' '' - Jakie?'' '' - Szczerbatek ci pasuje?'' Zamyślony odpowiedział. - Hmm... Ok. Chłopak podszedł do kamienia i siadając na nim, powiedział. - A ty przypadkiem nie jesteś głodny? - No, trochę... Przerwało mu głośne burczenie w brzuchu smoka. Czkawka zaśmiał się. - Trochę? W wiosce będą myśleli, że burza idzie! - Wcale nie! Zaraz! Wiosce? - A ty myślisz, że gdzie mieszkam? - Właśnie się zastanawiałem. Podpowiesz? - W wiosce! Berk! Mówi ci coś ta nazwa? - Jak się powie od tyłu i zamieni "e" na "a" to wyjdzie krab. - odpowiedział po chwili namysłu smok. Chłopak po raz kolejny się zaśmiał. - Nie miałeś czegoś lepszego? - Nie, a tak w ogóle, to jak masz na imie? - Skonasz ze śmiechu, Czkawka. - No, rzeczywiście niecodzienne ''- odpowiedział smok rozbawiony. - Ciesz się, że ci nie... - przerwało mu burczenie w brzuchu Szczerbatka. Zamiast tego powiedział. - To już idę po te ryby. Chłopak ruszył w kierunku wioski. '''I jak? Macie drugiego dzisiaj :D' Druga część 2 rozdziału. Przepraszam za taką przerwe, ale dopiero teraz mogę coś wrzucić. Zabiję moją grype ;-; Zastał w niej chaos. Atak smoków. Przemknął się do magazynów żywnościowych, po drodze uspokajając pare smoków. Z magazynu wziął kosz ryb i już miał wyjść, gdy zatrzymał go krzyk. - Nocna Furia! Kryć się! - Jak to? Szczerbatek miał chyba zostać w Urwisku... - mruczał pod nosem, wychodząc z budynku. Czkawka był tak zapatrzony w niebo, że nie zauwarzył przebiegającej Astrid z wiadrem wody, która z kolei nie zauwarzyła jego, przez co na niego wpadła. Szybko wstała i pomogła mu wstać. - Przepraszam, Czkawka. Zagapiłam się. - Nic się nie stało. - Ja już muszę iść... - odbiegła z wiadrem. A on znowu się zapatrzył w niebo. Zauwarzył ciemny cień na niebie, ale nie tylko on. Po chwili rzeczony cień spadał z rykiem w to samo miejsce, co wcześniej. Nad Krucze Urwisko. Akurat pewien Śmiertnik zaczął strzelać na oślep. Jedna kula leciała w stronę Czkawki. Chłopak złapał ognisty pocisk w dłoń i wyrzucił do oceanu. Następnie pobiegł w stronę Urwiska, ale to co został zszokowało go. Klęczał tam czarnowłosy 7-latek, ze sztyletem w ręku, nad linami. Przed nim było pare czarnych łusek. - Moim sztyletem. - przebiegło Czkawce przez myśl. Nie widział twarzy tamtego, ponieważ tamten chłopak klęczał plecami do Czkawki. Gdy nieznajomy się odwrócił, Czkawka zobaczył zielone oczy. - Czkawka? No, nie udało mi się wydłużyć. Musi coś takiego was zadowolić. Idem grać w Simsy 4! 'ROZDZIAŁ 3. PRZEMIANA' Młody brunet zdziwił się. - Skąd ty wiesz, jak mam na imię? - Sam mi mówiłeś. - prychnął nieznajomy. - Aha... Słuchaj, nie widziałeś tu takiego czarnego smoka? - Szczerbatka? - A ty skąd... - Bo ja jeszcze pare minut temu byłem tym smokiem. - Bardzo śmieszne. Skąd wiesz, jak ten smok się nazywa? - Właśnie ci powiedziałem... Masz te rybki? Nagle Czkawka poczuł ból. Upadł na klęczki. Ból zelżał, zastąpiło go pieielne swędzenie. Chłopak czuł, jagby przez jego skóre przedzierały się sztyley i noże. Niewiele się pomylił - to były łuski. Czarne jak noc łuski. Po paru minutach ból i swędzenie calkowicie mineły. Ale zamiast małego bruneta stał tam smok, Nocna Furia. Macie część pierwszą. Pozdro dla zboczuchów z fejsa :P Teraz część druga. Dedyk dla Onyksa, za wbicie 100 koma. Jak mi te komy rosną... Dziękuje wam wszystkim! Jesteście mega! - Teraz mi wierzysz? ''- Tak! Ale jak to sę mogło stać?!' '''- Czkawka, przerażony, rozglądał się po swoim nowym ciele. - Czyli teraz to ty będziesz smokiem? - nagle Szczerbatek roześmiał się. Drugi chłopak, chociaż obecnie raczej smok, spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. - Czemu się śmiejesz? - Do głowy wskoczyła mi taka śmieszna myśl... Jagby cię oswoić i wytresować, to byłby smok na człowieku! Hahah! Czarnowłosy tarzał się już ze śmiechu. ''- Smok miałby tresować człowieka?'' - Wiesz, teraz ja bardziej jestem cżłowiekiem, a ty smokiem. ''- Skoro tak, to ja będe na tobie latał!'' - Czemu niby!? - Sam mówiłeś: Smok na człowieku! Ty jesteś człowiekiem, a ja smokiem! - Miałem na myśli, że ja na tobie... Obecnie byś mnie zgniótł. ''- Gdzie twoje dziwne wymysły? Ale w sumie, na smoku nie da się latać...'' - Koleś, ja cię często widywałem na grzbietach różnych smoków. Ponocniki, Zębacze, czasami Grąkle. ''- Czy ty mnie szpiegowałeś!?'' - No co? Człowiek na smoku to niecodziennny widok... Część druga! Mnie też taka scenka rozbawia, smokeł Szczerb na Czkawce ludziu i krzyczy "Leć!"... Lecem oglądać Wolf's Rain :D Bardzo was ludziska przepraszam, ale wena nie chce współpracować... Jak wróci to od razu dostaniecie nexta. Pewnie wróci po przerwie wielkanocnej -.-''' '''Wracam! :3 ''- Pokazać się nie mogłeś?'' - Yyy, nie. Nie miałem zaufania do człowieka... Uszy Czkawki błyskawicznie się podniosły. Wbił wzrok w krzaki. ''- Ktoś idzie!'' Zanim Szczerbatek zdążył zareagować, Czkawka wbiegł w krzaki. Na polanke wyszedł Stoick. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, aż natrafił wzrokiem na czarnowłosego. - Kim jesteś, chłopcze? - spytał wódz. - Jaa... Ja się... Zgubiłem się! Tak, ja się zgubiłem... - Noo dobrze. Jak masz na imię? - Szczerbatek. Sorky, nie chce mi sie pisać. I tak nie zdąże nic napisać ;-; Na pierwszym jest next, a tu będzie po szkole. Stoick omieniał. Było to dość dziwne imię, nawet jak na wikingów. - Ciekawe imię. Powiedz, chłopcze, widziałeś tu gdzieś Nocną Furie? Szczerbatek pokręcił głową. Wódz westchnął. - A mojego syna? Brunet, zielone oczy, chudy. Widać było, że za swym synem nie przepada. Chłopak znowu pokręcił głową. - No trudno. Życze miłego dnia. Mężczyzna, ponownie wzdychając, ruszył w stronę, z której przyszedł. Po chwili drgnął i zmienił swój kierunek na kryjówke Czkawki. - Tam się coś ruszyło... - mamrotał pod nosem. Młody był przerażony. Gdyby ojciec go znalazł, na pewno by zabił, potem pytał. Na razie tyle. Nagle w myślach Czkawki pojawił się obraz jego pokoju. Skupił się na nim czując, że łuski zaczynają się chować pod skóre. Znowu czuł ten ból. Po chwili znowu był człowiekiem, ale pojawił się dziwny ucisk w dole brzucha. Krzaki się rozchyliły, a chłopak zobaczył w nich twarz swojego ojca. - Czkawka! Gdzie się szlajasz?! - wykrzyknął zdenerwowany wódz. Potem chwycił młodego za ramie i zaciągnął do wioski, zostawiając Szczerbatka w osłupieniu. 'ROZDZIAŁ 4. PONOWNE SPOTKANIE' ''-= 5 lat później =-'' Obecnie Czkawka ma 12 lat, nie spotkał przez te 5 lat ani razu Szczerbatka. Astrid się od niego odwróciła, dołączając do bandy Sączysmarka. Chłopak ciągle jest wioskową ofermą. Ma coraz mniej czasu, aby spędzać go ze smokami. Noo... Narazie tyle. A! Ja jeszcze mam takiego ogólnego bloga. Chcecie linka? Poprawiłam tamto zdanie. Ta właśnie miało być "go", ale głodna byłam i je zjadłam xD Link do ogólnego ''' Idzie przez wioske, do kuźni. Musi tam pracować od kiedy skończył 10 lat. '''Kurcze, przez te 10 minut ogarniałam ogólnego bloga, więc macie jedno zdanie, a ja juz musze iść :( Głupia ja :( Tsa, za dużo wolnego na wiki miałam :( Już piszam nexta! Niespodziewanie przed chłopakiem spłyneła lawa. Spojrzał w góre, leciał nad nim Gronkiel. Kolejny atak. Smok poleciał dalej, demolować domy mieszkańców. Brunet nie przejmował się już atakami od dawna, więc ciągle szedł spokojnie do kuźni. Po wejściu zobaczył Pyskacza wyjmującego topór. - Młody idę im pomóc, ale ty czekasz, nie idziesz. Rozumiemy się? Chłopak popatrzył na niego krótko, a kowal wybiegł z budynku. I tak każdy wiedział, że Czkawka nigdy sie nie słucha. Tak było i tym razem. Policzył do 20, a potem pędem wyleciał z kuźni w strone swojego domu. Nie wszedł do środka, tylko obiegł chate. Za domem siedział Straszliwiec. Wpatrywał się w Czkawke, który westchnął. Znowu nie miał czasu. Pracował nad pewną rzeczą, którą musiał ukończyć jak najszybciej, a jeszcze sporo mu zostało. - Znowu nie mam czasu... - Czyli nic nowego, ale ten Ponocnik, ta smoczyca Śmiertnika i reszta nie będą zadowoleni. - I sie nie dziwie. Nie mam czasu już około połowe roku. Chyba, że sami wpadną, wtedy na pewno wywalą mnie z wioski, a ich zabiją... - mruknął. - A wiesz, taki jeden Nocna Furia chciał cie poznać... - Nocna Furia? - Wiesz, cały czarny, długie uszy, 2 pary skrzy... - Nie musisz opisywać, widzia... Nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwał im ryk. Taki sam, jak ten, którego brakowało chłopakowi już od 5 lat. Ryk Szczerbatka. Krótki next, ale jest (jakie rymy xD) Chłopak rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu źródła tego dźwięku. W jednym momencie stracił kontakt z ziemią, ale jednocześnie zlokalizował tego smoka, którego tak bardzo mu brakowało, i któremu dynda w łapach. - Czkawka! ''- w głosie Szczerbatka słychać było radość. - Też się ciesze, że cie widze, ale czy mógłbyś mnie postawić na ziemi? - ''Najpierw tam dolecimy. Obiecałem im, że cie tam ściągne. - Przynajmniej moge nie w łapach? Szczerbatek upuścił Czkawkę, który chwile później znalazł się na jego grzbiecie. Chwilkę później już lądowali w Kruczym Urwisku. Cała grupka była tam zebrana. Smoki były jednocześnie radosne, ale też wściekłe. Oczywiście ciągle coś wywarkiwały, ryczały, mruczały i to tak, że chłopakowi nie udawało się ich uspokoić. Był zmuszony zrobić coś, co od pewnego czasu ćwiczył. Zmienił się w smoka, przez treningi czując tylko mrowienie, i ryknął, uspokajając ich samą przemianą. Przez chwile trwała cisza, ąz w końcu jedna z głów Zębiroga, nosząca imię Jot, odezwała się. - Umiesz coś takiego i nam niepowiedziałeś? ''- I tak was jeszcze trochę zszokujemy. Szczerbo, robimy pokaz!'' ''- A musze? ''- niezbyt mu się chciało wstawać z jakże wygodnej trawy. - Tak. ''- Ehh...'' Smok wstał, niechętnie, i skupił się. Mineła chwila, aż w końcu łuski zaczeły znikać. - Ty to w ogóle trenujesz? ''- Krótko, 8 miesięcy. - ''Ja 3 lata. Znowu zajebiaszczo nudny next! Pod koniec następnego rozdziału zrobiem coś MOŻE nie nudnego. Noo, pokazałam paczce TFM i mnie to znowu wciągneło, więc nexta nie było. Też ktoś w to gra? Ja mam nick Mocdwa ._. (10 lat + brak pomysłu). Nagle Sztukamięs się przewróciła (xD). - JESTEŚCIE PÓŁ-SMOKAMI!!! ''- rykneła na całe gardło. - Głośniej się nie dało? - jęknął Szczerbatek, rozmasowując uszy. Jedynie Czkawce udało się na czas zasłonić uszy, reszta starała się rozmasować uszy, bo albo nie mogli ich szybko zlokalizować, albo nie potrafili swoimi łapami. -'' Szczęściarz... - Hakokieł patrzył się na Czkawke, któremu hałas tak bardzo nie zaszkodził. - Wiem. Jak to dobrze, że Nocne Furie mają cztery łapy i łatwe do znalezienia uszy. ''- Jak ci odpadną to powiesz inaczej. - zachichotał Wym, druga głowa Zęgiroga.'' Sory, po szkole może dam więcej... Albo rano w sobote (może). Grozicie mi Slendermanem? Nie ładnie ;c Za kare po tym nextcie nie będe do nowego roku szkolnego wstawiać żadnych nextów. - To uszy odpadają?! - ''Gronkielica zaczeła krążyć w kółko, próbując dotknąć swoich małych uszu. Teraz już cały Zębiróg leżal na ziemi, tarzając sie ze śmiechu. Obydwie głowy rozśmieszyło zachowanie tej łatwowiernej smoczycy. - ''Uspokój się. On tylko żartował. ''- Śmiertniczka przestała skubać łuski, obserwując reakcje Sztukamięs. Wściekła rozpoczeła ostrzał Wyma i Jota, próbując trafić w którąś głowe lawą. Po dość krótkim czasie żartownisie znalazły się pod masywnym cielskiem Gronkielicy, co je dusiło. - ''Po-Pomocyy! Ekhekhe... - Dobrze wam tak. Może zmądrzejecie. ''- Morze jest długie i głębokie. Nie zmądrzeją. - ''Ale nauczka by im się przydała! ''- I tak to ich niczego nie nauczy. - ''Ale by sie przydała! - Nic ich to nie nauczy! - Ale sie przyda! Szybko przerodziło się to w poważną kłótnie. W końcu Hakokieł skoczył między Szczerbatka a Wichure. - Gdzie Czkawka? *''** Czarny smok próbował wylecieć z wysokiego urwiska. Gdy był już prawie na górze, zjechał na dół po ścianie. - ''A mogłem kogoś poprosić o lekcje latania... - mruknął do siebie pod nosem. Zrezygnował z próby wydostania się. Usiadł, patrząc w niebo. Nagle słońce przesłonił cień. - Chłopaki! Patrzcie, co znalazłem! 'ROZDZIAŁ 5. TARAPATY' Dobra, żartowałam. Nie robie żadnej przerwy. Hyhy :P. To gra ktoś w to Transformice? xD Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że reakcja na mój żart to będzie "I to ma być kara?" "Trudno, przeżyje". A wy mi tu o zawałach mówicie! Nextów nie było długo, bo... Pamięta ktoś (z pierwszego bloga) że moja chomiczka zmarła? ;-; To na pocieszenie dostałam 2 nowe chomiczki (parke) i tydzień temu chomiczka (ta nowa) urodziła! ='D A nextów długo nie było, bo sie w opka ____ x reader wciągnełam x'D Młody w ciele smoka ujrzał wikinga, ale nie mógł stwierdzić, kto to, gdyż cień go przysłaniał. Zaczął panikować. Zabiją go! Wbił pazury w ziemie, znów próbując wydostać sie z dołu. Lecz było za późno, opadła na niego sieć. Zawsze dziwił sie, że smoki nie rozgryzują tych sieci, lub nie rozrywają szponami. Ale w tym momencie rozumiał już, czemu. Przez rozstawienie zębów oraz rozmiar lin nie dało się ich przegryść, a liny były za twarde na pazury. Wikingowie wywlekli Czkawke na góre, dzięki czemu mógł zobaczyć, kto go uwięził. - Czemu na to wcześniej nie wpadłem... - mruknął do siebie powtórnie pod nosem. Złapała go grupa patrolowa Sączyślina, oraz zrozumiał, kto go wypatrzył. Sączysmark. *** - Czkaaaaawkaaaaa! - Czkaawkaa! Kici kici! Szczerbatek razem z resztą grupy chodzili po lesie, nawołując Czkawke od jakiś 2 godzin. - Gdzie on mógł pójść? ''- Gronkielica myślała na głos. - ''Może nad... - UCIEKAJ!!! Chłopak odwrócił się, słysząc krzyk. W jego strone biegł młody wiking, z toporem. Przez obserwacje wioski wiedział, że nazywa sie Sączysmark i jest chyba największym kretynem na wyspie. Sączysmark odepchnął Szczerbatka na bok i zamierzył się toporem na Hakokła. "Uratowany" podbiegł do "ratującego", wyrywając mu topór. - Zwariowałeś!? - Szczerbatek zdenerwował się. - Mogłeś go zabić! - O to mi chodziło, mały. - Sączysmark szybko odszedł na bok, w poszukiwaniu nowej broni. <- Jestem w twoim wieku kretynie! Pragne wspomnieć, że ja już od dłuższego czasu nie cykam sie "strasznych" postaci i rzeczy. Kiedyś ma reakcja na horrory była często taka: zasłanianie oczu i "O nie! Ona/on zaraz zginie!". A teraz to: znudzone spojrzenie na tv i "Kolejny horror, gdzie krew sie leje jak ketchup". Więc mnie nie zastraszycie! =P (nwm, po co to pisze xD) E no, tryb wizualny mi nie działa :/ Smok podszedł do najbardziej pustej głowy świata, która znowu próbowała sie obronić. Podnosząc z ziemi męsko patyk długości połowy metra rzucił nim w Ponocnika, przez co smok zaśmiał się. - Co ty chcesz mi zrobić? Hahahaha! - Hakokieł, on cie nie rozumie - Szczerbatek udając kaszel podczas porozumiewania sie z Hakokłem, wrócił uwagą na zakuty łeb. - Złapaliście niedawno jakiegoś smoka? - Tak! I to jakiego! Gothi podejrzewa że to Nocna Furia! Chłopak zamarł. Złapali Czkawke. Muszą go wyciągnąć. - Pokażesz mi gdzie? Chciałbym zobaczyć, czy to naprawde Furia. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak ona wygląda? - Zakuty łeb zaśmiał się, najwidoczniej zapominając o smokach, które zaczeły warczeć, ryczeć i parskać na Sączysmarka. - AAAAAAA! - Sączysmark zapominając o swojej "odwadze" schował sie za troche niższym i chudszym Szczerbatkiem. - Cykor. - RATUUUUUUJ!!! ONE MNIE POŻRĄ!!! Wszystkie smoki uspokoiły się, spojrzały na niego i rykneły śmiechem, razem z Szczerbatkiem. - Większej głupoty nie słyszałem. To i tak będzie krótkie, jeszcze ze 2, 3 rozdziały, czyli około 10 nextów i koniec xD 'ROZDZIAŁ 6. ODSIECZ' Po parunastu minutach Szczerbatkowi udało sie zmusić Sączysmarka do uspokojenia sie i zaprowadzenia go do wioski. Odprowadził Smarka troche na bok i ustalił ze smokami sygnał, po czym mógł wyruszyć do wioski. W chwili której wioska zaczeła być widoczna między drzewami, Szczerbatek opuścił drugiego, niezauważalnie znikając w krzakach. Wszedł na jedno z drzew, siadząc na nim do wieczora i obserwując wioske. Nie ce mi sie piiiisać, potem coś dam Ogłaszam sie najbardziej leniwą osobą świata :( Wieczorem przy arenie nastał ruch. Czarnowłosy wspiął sie na najwyższe gałęzie dla najepszego widoku. - O nie... Wikingowie wyprowadzali szamoczącą się Furie. - Czkawka... Smok zdawał sie usłyszeć Szczerbatka, gdyż odwrócił w jego strone głowe. - Szczerbatek! Czarnowłosy jakby ożył. Ryknął głośno, wzywając swoją grupke. Smoki wyleciały, sam chłopak zeskoczył z drzewa zamieniając sie w smoka. Pobiegł w kierunku furii, strzelając w wikingów trzymających go wikingów, zostawiając ostatniego którego odrzucił ogonem. Rozpoczął przegryzanie sieci, jednak nic to nie dało. Zmienił się w człowieka, ignorując zaskoczone krzyki paru mieszkańców i rozplątał Czkawke. - Dzięki stary - Nie ma problemu. - Hakokieł! Obydwoje odwrócili sie w strone głośnego ryku Gronkielicy. Proszu :3 Ponocnik właśnie przymierzał sie do ataku na Stoicka, samego wodza wyspy Berk, który już unosił topór. Obydwoje nie chcieli, by ojciec jednego lub przyjaciel obu zginął. W sekunde podjeli decyzje. Czkawka skoczył zamieniając się w człowieka przed Stoicka a Szczerbatek, zmieniając sie w człowieka, zjawił się przed Hakokłem. - Tato przestań! - Hakokieł, uspokój się psychopato! Wszystko zamarło. - PÓŁSMOKI!!! Wrzawa rozpoczeła sie na nowo. Pare kamieni poleciało, gdy wódz patrzył dziwnie na syna. - Tato... - Ona zawsze pragneła pokoju... W oczach Stoicka pojawiły sie łzy, a tłum sie uspokoił. Nikt nie poruszał kwestii matki Czkawki, porwanej przez smoka. - Twierdziła że kiedyś pomożesz jej go osiągnąć... - Mama? - Tak. Mama... DUUUUUM! Maszajta xD Hejo! Przed elkcjami jestem, mam 20 minut Szczerbatek spojrzał na nich, i spuścił głowe. - Valka żyje - Żartujesz? - Nie - Synu, co on powiedział? - Mama żyje. Na placu znowu zapanowała cisza. - Czemu ją porwaliście? - Czkawka, tłumacz Szczerbatek wyznał wszystko, co wiedział o jej porwaniu. Że zadecydował to sam Oszołomostrach, że to dlatego, ponieważ ma silną więź ze smokami, ponieważ widzieli, że tu jej źle. Aż w końcu wyznał, że to jego najlepszy przyjaciel i przybrany ojciec ją porwał. Sam Szczerbatek pare razy ją obserwował z ukrycia, ale ona go nie widziała. Gdy Szczerbatek skończył, Stoick wyprostował się. - Płyniemy ją odbić. Nie mam pomysłu xD Po szkole po prawdopodobnym przypływie weny z okazji pierwszej infy w tym roku szolnym (ulubiona lekcja) dam coś xD Pomysł nie wrócił ;-; Ale postaram sie coś napisać - Tato, nie! - Spokojnie, nie chce powybijać smoków. - Prawdopodobnie zaatakują cie za naruszenie ich terytorium, może ja i Szczerbatek polecimy? - Nie będe wysyłał dzie... - Nie jesteśmy dziećmi, a ponieważ sami możemy być smokami będzie bezpieczniej. - Dooobrze. Czkawka zmienił się w smoka, i razem z Szczerbatkiem odlecieli. A ponieważ użyli przy tym szybkości Nocnych Furii, mieszkańcy zastanawiali sie gdzie znikneli... Muszem sie jeszcze paintem pobawić bo ce animacje zrobić, ma tyle wystarczeć :P Albo wiecie co? Koniec tego opka, już nie mam pomysłu na ciąg dalszy. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach